1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swinging mechanism, more particularly to a swinging mechanism for a toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swinging mechanism for a toy for simulating the tail movement of an aquatic animal is shown to comprise a speed-reduction gear assembly 11 and a rotating shaft 12. The rotating shaft 12 has one end connected to the speed-reduction gear assembly 11 in order to rotate therewith. The other end of the rotating shaft 12 has an eccentric shaft 13 connected thereto. The distal end of the eccentric shaft 13 is connected pivotally to a slide groove 14 of a swing blade 15. When driven by the speed-reduction gear assembly 11, the eccentric shaft 13 pushes the internal face which defines the slide groove 14, thereby resulting in swinging of the swing blade 15. However, the swinging of the swing blade 15 does not result in a realistic simulation of the tail movement of an aquatic animal.